Penance
by HelloMrJones
Summary: Before joining Torchwood One Ianto Jones had been bitten. After joining Torchwood Three and Lisa's death, he stopped feeding, hiding it from the Captain and hoping starvation would take his pains away. It doesn't go as planned. AU Janto, Vampires OH MY!
1. Prologue

To say it was a dark and stormy night would be an overstatement. The streets were lit with the last light of a dusky sky, and rain was merely mist that moved with the cold breeze.

People who lived in these parts didn't care for this mild setback of a perfect evening, they milled through on the sidewalks, enjoying their lives of normality.

Within the shadows stood a man, noticed by those who passed him, though they paid him no heed. He, however, watched them, walking through their motions of everyday life.

He didn't only watch them, he could smell and taste them in the air, and the mass of it all kept him sane. That there were flavours out there he'd never had and would continue to develop as his eternal life went on.

As a vampire, he'd have to keep up the variety.

Ianto inhaled, then exhaled the aromas around him, not only from the people but also the buildings. The fish from a shop down the street, the garbage in the alleyway two blocks down, and the flowers on display across the street.

He knew he would never take blood from a living person, but he was still a young vampire'. Only a child in his... peoples terms. Though, being one for only a year would have that effect.

Opening his eyes, which he hadn't realised he'd closed, Ianto looked down the street, his vision sharp as he saw the water tower in the Plass. Walking across the area was the man he hated, loved, and wanted to kill.

Captain Jack Harkness.


	2. Resistance

Ianto kept many secrets. He knew that the list would be longer than his arm and leg if written out, but lately he'd had reasons to keep them.

Seated at his desk in the archives Ianto mechanically fulfilled his duties as a Torchwood agent; completing paperwork that the others couldn't be bothered to do, updating the digital archives with new artifacts, etc. Working with who he does, his work is cut out for him.

"Hey, Ianto? Can we get some coffee up here?" Jacks voice clicked in over the intercom.

Closing the file he'd been working on, leaving the pen in to mark the page, Ianto replied dutifully, "Yes, sir." He would love to leave them to go through caffeine withdrawal, but that would be too cruel. Despite what had happened with... Lisa, he's not going to spite them. It would make him look bad and have him 'killed' sooner than he could blink.

"Thank you, gorgeous!" Jack leered. Ianto rolls his eyes automatically.

††††††††

In the main Hub, he was surprised to see the rest of the team working on the current case. Faeries. They made his skin crawl.

Moving to the kitchen area, Ianto began the calming process of making coffee. Even though he was a 'vampire' he still enjoyed a good brew, even if he didn't need it.

"Hey, tea-boy! What's takin' so long?" The sharp, London voice made his sensitive ears hurt, and he winced slightly.

"Only a moment, Owen." He replied emotionlessly. It's all he can do, really. He'd lost the one person who had helped him with his change. Lisa, she had been a 'vampire' too. She'd hated the title, but they knew no other name for themselves.

The only reason she'd died... The Cybermen had taken the immortal part of her... He never thought that she'd... He'd expected to spend the rest of his existence with her... Loosing her had been...

The coffee machine began to sputter, indicating that it'd finished with the last cup. Placing them on the tray, he began to move into the main Hub and up the stairs to the work area. Distributing the cups to Tosh, Owen, and Gwen, Ianto turned and went into Jacks office to give him his cup.

The emotions pouring off those three as he worked, handing them their cups, made his body stiff. Gwen was feeling waves of uncertainty around him, while Tosh was feeling hesitant understanding. Owen, unsurprisingly, felt nothing but anger towards him as he placed the cup down.

Ianto reenforced his mental shields, not wanting to feel any of his co-workers emotions or thoughts.

Jack was sitting at his desk, staring intently at his computer screen, a far off look on his face. Putting the cup down on the desk with a light sound seemed to startle Jack, and Ianto's instincts told him to move back quickly. He squashed that feeling, knowing that his quick movements would be nothing but a blink to Jack.

Giving his boss a tight smile, Ianto turned and began to leave the office.

"Ianto." Jack beckoned. "Have a seat."

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, too long to be a blink, and turned to follow Jacks instructions. Placing the metal tray on the desk Ianto took the offered seat. A glance at Jacks face told him nothing about the upcoming conversation.

"How are you Ianto?" The question didn't surprise him. He could remember accusing Jack and the others of never asking how he was, and now it seems to be asked out of spite.

"I'm fine, sir." He lied. His head was killing him from lack of feeding, his muscles ached, and his gut was churning with need for blood. But Ianto had been suppressing this for weeks now. Ever since his suspension.

He hadn't drunken since Lisa died. Knowing that prolonged blood thirst would kill him, Ianto allowed it. He wanted to be with her, the one who had brought him to this world, answered so many questions... Effects were beginning to show; his tongue had turned white, his skin was almost translucent, and his fingernails were turning blue. Signs of malnutrition and blood loss.

Jack nodded, though Ianto knew that the Captain would tell he was lying. "Okay... If you ever need to y'know... Talk." Ianto nodded, knowing that he'd never talk to the Captain.

"Thank you, sir." With that Ianto stood and walked out of the office. Retreating to the archives was the first thing he did, but before he could reach his desk a horrendous pain stabbed at his stomach, making him bite back a scream and double over.

It's as if claws were pulling his stomach in three different directions, and Ianto had to put the hand that isn't gripping his torso onto the shelf next to him to keep himself from falling to his knees.

Taking deep gulping breaths, Ianto relaxed slightly as he pushed the pain away to the back of his mind with a shake of his head. One horrible side effect of blood starvation, stomach cramps like no other.

Straightening up, Ianto began to go through the motions of filing where he'd left off.

††††††††

The next day ended worse than Ianto expected it to. The other three were livid with Jack for giving up Jasmine. Tosh was shaken and didn't know how to react, Owen just couldn't grip how Jack had given up a little girl like that, from what he'd heard from Gwen, and Gwen... She was disappointed. Ianto could tell.

The image of Jack being the one who could save everyone had been broken. It was ridiculous if Ianto was honest with himself. He had nothing against Gwen, but hero worship didn't get anyone anywhere.

Later that night, as Ianto finished cleaning up the files Gwen had left on the Boardroom table, he felt Jack approach and stand in the door just by his smell.

"You want any help?" He rasped. Ianto turned to look at him, hesitant.

"No, sir." He looked down, not wanting to meet Jacks gaze. In the doorway Jack nodded.

"Ok." Ignoring Ianto's objections, Jack moved to the other side of the table and began to pile papers together. Looking up for a moment at Jack, Ianto gulped heavily. The scent pouring off the other man was irresistible, and he could feel the beast rearing it's head.

After he'd placed the last of the papers into the file, Ianto looked over at Jack. The man was standing a few feet from him, leaning against the table with his hands on the wood. Meeting his eyes, Ianto suppressed a shudder at the lust filling those orbs.

Jacks gaze on Ianto pierced him. He couldn't move as Jack took a step closer, closing the distance until they were inches apart. Slowly, Jack lifted his hand, eyes still locked with Ianto's, and placed it gently on his shoulder.

The touch set him off, and lips clashed violently with lips, hands grab at clothes, and hips grind together. Blood pulsed violently through Ianto's ears, and the taste of Jack on his tongue caused his mind to pull away. The beast in him was taking over, he could feel his canines sharpening against Jack's skin, his finger nails hardening, and his muscles becoming steel as he pushed Jack onto the boardroom table.

Wasting no time, he crawled onto the older mans lap, straddling his waist,and pinning him against the wood. The smell that surrounded him was intoxicating, the hunger within him taking over because_ it'd been so long_. Running his tongue over Jack's throat Ianto could feel the moans that vibrated through the skin and blood. He couldn't help it.

Clothes were discarded, ripped viciously, and the beast in him smelt the arousal pouring off Jack, the scent so intense that it went straight south. Ianto ground down hard on Jack, and his animal growling with lust at the heavy moans pouring from the willing body beneath him. He grabbed the Captains hands, pinning them with such force against the table on either side of his head that bruises instantly form.

The monster in him reveled at the power pouring through his veins and-

He bites, and oh _god_... The taste of the blood pouring over his tongue. His mind quickly slipped back into its blood filled haze, basic instinct taking over and holding Jack securely to the table as he begins to struggle. The crimson liquid pouring over his tongue was all he could concentrate on, there was nothing else in that moment.

Ianto drank, thinking of only the energy and the taste _god the taste_! It was perfect, the flavor he'd been looking for, one he would never get enough of. He couldn't stop himself from drinking it all, it was addictive, and he savored every drop.

His need for something more primal took over, and he's pounding ruthlessly into the man below him, feeling the bones in his body bruising and blood slicking his cock as he moves. The mix pleasure of the pained moans from the body pinned under him and the blood flowing over his tongue was too much, his senses going into over load.

With what felt like a roar In his throat, he came hard, fucking until there was nothing left in him. He was vaguely aware through the haze of the exclamation from below him and a sticky substance splashing over his abdomen, gluing them together.

He continued to drink, deftly keeping Jack's struggles still below him as they became weaker.

Soon, the blood flow stopped, but he didn't detach himself from Jack's skin, basking in the bliss and ecstasy that came with satisfied hunger. The beast in him growled in delight at the fulfillment of its needs, relishing the strength that came with the sensation of it.

Panting against Jack's cold skin, Ianto ran his tongue over his lips, enjoying the last tastes of his meal. The fog created by his hunger began to fade, and he rolled off Jack, lying beside him staring up at the ceiling. His chest rose and fell with the heavy breathes he took, the hunger taking it out of him.

Exhaustion began to creep up on him, and he recognized it as the black out that regularly accompanied consumption. His mind would give out as the last of the haze lifted, and he would be dead to the world for hours. He didn't think of where he was or who he'd just fed and fucked, Ianto was just happy the pain was gone.

With this final thought, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
